Taboo
by Repiece
Summary: Mikan's feelings for her brother Rito have been escalating to the point she realizes that she fell in love with him. But she knows her love for him was prohibited. Her love was taboo.
1. Realization

Disclaimer: Do not own anything related which includes characters of To-Love-Ru.

**Rated M for lemons. You have been warned.**

**

* * *

  
**

**Chapter 1**

_I don't know why, but lately I have been thinking about Rito. I don't know why he is always in my mind, but I can't go a day without thinking about him. Not only that, but just the plain sight of him caused my heart to beat faster than it normally does. Even when I see him hanging around with Lala and that Sairenji girl he likes, I always seem to get a little angry even though I don't show it. I don't know why I'm feeling this way about Rito, but I know I shouldn't be. We were brother and sister and I only loved him like a younger sister would. But…do I love him more than that?_

Mikan let out a sigh as she took out the wet laundry from the washing machine and put them all inside the basket in front of her. When she finished she put her hands on both sides of the basket and lifted it as she stood up and walked over to the dryer. She walked out of the bathroom and headed to the kitchen with the basket full of wet clothing and placed the basket on the table, before walking to the glass door that lead to the front yard. She then reentered the kitchen and picked up the basket again and walked outside, ready to hang the wet clothing on the clothing liner.

She reached down to pick up the first piece of clothing from the basket and eyes widened slightly when she picked up one of Rito's clothing and thoughts of her brother began flooding her mind again. She frowned when she remembered that Rito went with Lala and the others into town to pick up some things and for some reason wanted them to hurry up so she could see Rito again.

Mikan didn't know why she began having these feelings of seeing Rito's face all the time. Maybe it began when Lala and the others who lived with them now showed up. But even back then the feelings weren't as strong as they were now. Letting out another sigh, she shook her head and then put on a serious face trying to forget about Rito and began hanging the wet clothes so that they would dry under the hot sun.

By the time she finished, Rito and the others still haven't come back and she frowned again. '_Why?_' She asked herself as she closed her eyes and placed a hand to her chest to settle her fast beating heart at the image of Rito in her head. She could even feel her cheeks heat up at the sound of his voice in her head. '_Why am I thinking about Rito like this?'_ She opened her eyes slightly as she looked down at the ground, hoping it would find an answer for her. She then shook her head vigorously trying to get the image of Rito out of her head. She clutched her chest again as his image was almost impossible for her to remove from her head.

She frowned before she let out a sigh to calm herself down and bent forward to pick up the now empty basket and headed back inside, sliding the glass door closed. She placed the basket by the kitchen door and headed upstairs, thoughts of Rito continuing to flood in her head. For some reason she learned that whenever she saw Rito's face or if she knew he was nearby, the images would always go away. Once she was upstairs she headed straight for her room, until she stopped right in front of her door, hand on the handle before she decided to take a nice quick warm shower.

Nodding at the idea, she entered her room, picked out some clothing, new underwear and new bra to wear and headed back down to the bathroom. She opened the door to the bathroom, with her new clothing in hand and entered the bathroom, closing and locking the door behind her. She sighed and began to take off her clothing until she was bear naked and tossed her dirty clothing into the clothing bin and placed her new clothing by the entrance to the shower. She slid open the door and entered the shower, sliding the door closed behind her.

She first walked to the shower nozzle and turned the taps so that she got a nice and comfortable temperature as the water came out from the nozzle. She then picked up the nozzle and began to spray the warm water that came out all over body. She also used her hand to spread the water across her body and into places where it was hard to reach with the nozzle. However, no matter how much the water seemed to soothe her, Rito was still on her mind. She tried to figure out why, but the harder she tried the harder it was to get rid of him from her thoughts.

Her eyes widened when she felt a somewhat sticky liquid coming from her most sensitive part of her body. She knew that it wasn't the water coming from the nozzle because the water wasn't sticky at all. Curious, she raised her fingers to get a closer look at the substance and rubbed her fingers against it. She figured out that the substance must have been her vaginal secretion since she just learned about it from a book that one of her friends was looking at in school. But she didn't get to the part where it told her where it comes from before the book was confiscated by her sensei.

She lowered her fingers back to her vagina and for some reason began caressing the pink folds as a sudden sensation of pleasure was emitting throughout her body. She didn't know exactly was she was doing but she probably had a good guess that this was masturbation that she was performing. Wanting to feel more of this new pleasure she was feeling, she inserted on of her fingers into her vagina and she couldn't help but emit a moan from her mouth. The pleasure feeling intensified when she inserted her finger and she wanted to feel the same jolt of pleasure again and began to removed her finger and then insert the finger again, as the jolt of pleasure happened again.

Every time she inserted her finger into pussy caused moans to escape from her mouth. Wanting to feel more pleasure she inserted another finger, causing a louder moan to escape from her lips. Her knees suddenly felt like jelly as she dropped to the floor and continued to insert both her fingers, as she dropped the shower nozzle on the floor and concentrated on what she was doing. Taking her free hand, she began to caress her left breast as it caused the please to increase again.

"Rito…" She gasped when she said his name without a thought in the world. She didn't know why she said his name, but for some reason she just kept on repeating his name over and over again in between her moans. She could feel her fingers now covered with her vaginal secretion as she continued to thrust her fingers inside her pussy and caress her breast with the other hand.

Suddenly, she felt a sudden sensation building up in her stomach which caused her to quicken her thrusts and quicken the pace she kneaded her breast. She began to repeat Rito's name much faster as she aimed to build up the new sensation as fast as she could.

"RIIIIITTTTOOOOOO…." She yelled his name as she reached her climax causing her vaginal secretion to squirt all over the bathroom floor as she looked up to the ceiling with her mouth gaped open. She began to twitch as her first ever orgasm slowly ended causing her to pant for air as she removed her fingers from her vagina and removed her hand from her breast.

'That was…' She couldn't even find the words to think about what she just experienced. What was more surprising was that when Rito's face came into her head and she moaned out his head, the pleasure she was feeling was much better that when she wasn't thinking about him. Not only that, but it also quickened how fast she got to her climax.

Mikan closed her eyes as her cheeks were now flushed deep red as she finally realized what these feelings were for Rito.

_I finally get it now. The reason why I'm thinking about Rito so much is because…I love him. Not like sister love, but more like how much two lovers loved each other. But…we're brother and sister. I…I probably could never show how much I love him because of that. I could feel tears falling down my cheeks at that realization. The only thing I could do at that moment was cry. Because we were related, Rito might not feel the same way. Not only that, but love like this was taboo. Why? Why do I feel this way? Why does it have to be taboo?_

**To be continued…**


	2. Mikan's Plan

Disclaimer: Do not own anything related which includes characters of To-Love-Ru.

**Rated M for lemons. You have been warned.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2**

_It's been about two weeks since I realized that I was in love with Rito. I also seemed to be masturbating every time I'm in the bath alone and just like the first time I did it, I always had Rito in my thoughts. But lately it feels like he and I don't hang out as much as we use to. I'm not sure when it started, but it might have been when Lala first arrived at our house. It felt like Rito was getting farther and farther away from me. I had to stop it before I completely lose him._

Mikan began to pace back and forth in her room as she tried to decide how to approach Rito. She didn't think it was going to be as hard as she thought it was, but ever since she developed these romantic feelings for her brother, it became harder to even look at him square in the face. Every time he would even look in her direction, she would just turn her head to the side and avoid his gaze that made her face flushed every time. Whenever he would brush a shoulder past her, her whole body would tense up and feel so warm that her breathing would get heavy.

Of course, Rito was to preoccupied with Lala's shenanigans that he wouldn't even take notice at the sudden change in his little sister. Rito was as dense as any boy can get or maybe even worse, but there are some moments when he isn't. But those moments are never toward Mikan, only toward either Haruna-chan or even sometimes Lala.

Mikan stopped her pacing and looked down on the wooden floor of her room as if it was the most interesting thing in the world. She narrowed her eyes and put on a small frown as she remembered the times before Lala ever arrived in their home. Back then, it was just Rito and herself. Mikan didn't have these feelings during that time, but began to wonder what might have happened if she did. Would Rito have noticed her feelings? Mikan shook her head. 'No way...' She thought to herself before sighing and then turning her attention to the items in her hands.

She managed to get tickets to the movie Rito was dying to see and she even managed to get two, for Rito and herself. She knew Rito wouldn't see this as a date, but she would and that was fine with her. As long as it was just Rito and herself, that would be all she wanted. However, knowing Lala she would probably want to join them and use any one of her tools to get herself a ticket or find a way into the movie theater. Mikan loved Lala as a friend, but there were times where even she got annoyed, especially when she would get close to Rito.

It even annoyed Mikan every time she caught Lala naked in Rito's bed. She knew Rito wasn't the type of person to allow Lala to sleep with him. But, she wondered every time if anything really happened. But every time, she would always remember how bad Rito was with seeing any girl naked, so nothing seemed to have happen between the two, at least that's what she thought.

A sudden knock on her door awakened Mikan from her thoughts as she turned to face the door and hid the tickets behind her back as she called out to the person behind the door to enter. "C-come in!" To her surprise, Rito was the person who knocked. Immediately, Mikan turned her head to avoid his face. Rito noticed this and frowned.

"Um, Mikan..." Rito stuttered, keeping his frown on his face.

"What is it?" Mikan answered in an uncaring tone, which made her insides feel bad at the way she was talking to the brother she loved.

"Did I do something wrong?" Rito suddenly asked as Mikan turned to face him, blinking at him.

"No, w-why?" She asked as Rito turned his head to the side and rubbed the back of his head.

"It's nothing..." He began, "...it's just that you seem to be avoiding me every time I look at you or even talk to you."

Mikan looked at her brother and frowned. She forgot about how Rito must have felt whenever she turned her head to the side or just walked away from him. She knew Rito never wanted her to be angry at him. He never wanted to see her cry or get hurt. He would always do his best to make her happy and that was one of the reasons why she fell in love with him. "No...I'm not angry at you."

Rito sighed in relief and smiled knowing he didn't do anything that made Mikan upset with him. Mikan's face turned red when Rito continued to stare at her, causing her to turn her head slightly. Rito blinked at her in confusion. He then noticed that she was hiding something behind her back and his curiosity arose. "Mikan, what are you hiding behind your back?"

Mikan froze as she began to fidget with the tickets behind her and her face turned as red as it could get, before she turned toward her brother and took a big gulp before showing Rito the tickets. "Um..." She felt herself blush a much deeper red as she hid her eyes from Rito under her bangs and began to shake slightly. "...t-these are t-tickets to that m-movie you w-wanted to see..." She watched as Rito's eyes widened making Mikan feel less nervous and hopeful. "...I wanted to see if y-you would l-like to see it w-with me?" She closed her eyes, waiting for Rito's answer. She didn't dare open her eyes until she heard a response from Rito's mouth. She hoped it was going to be a 'yes'.

"R-Really, Mikan?" Rito suddenly burst out as Mikan could only nod in slight shock as he suddenly rushed over to her and took bother hands, which held the tickets, into his own hands, causing Mikan to blush much deeper than a person can probably go. "Is it really for that movie! Rito asked as Mikan could only nod and stare at him in shock as her face was as red as a tomato.

"H-Hai..." She replied as she felt her hands get really warm from his touch. A lot warmer than when Rito would brush against her shoulder. She liked the feeling of his skin against hers and before she knew it, she suddenly felt wet in between her legs. She let out a slight moan, which confused Rito, causing his eyebrow to raise.

"Is everything alright, Mikan?" He asked her as she suddenly realized that she moaned without noticing herself that she did so. Snapping back to reality and trying to prevent the urging feeling to suddenly attack Rito and then start to eng-

'No, no, no, no, no...' She thought trying to prevent such thoughts as Rito just continued to look at her with confused and slightly worried eyes.

"Ano, Mikan?" Mikan stopped shaking and just chuckled nervously as Rito was seriously worried about her and the way she was acting. Mikan then looked back down at Rito's hands over hers and blushed deeper. Rito, following her gaze, blushed slightly himself as he let go of her hands. "Sorry, Mikan!" He exclaimed, thinking she was going to get mad at him, but she was feeling the exact opposite. As soon as Rito's hands left hers, she felt disappointed that the warmth was gone. Rito looked at her sister in confusion and didn't understand why she wasn't angry with him. "Um, Mikan?" He started to say, but then Mikan looked up at him and put on a fake smile, which Rito didn't recognize.

"I'm fine, Rito. The movie starts at 4, so we'll leave then, okay!" She told him as Rito gave her a warm smile, which seemed to melt her heart as he nodded.

"Okay, can't wait." He replied before leaving the room, leaving Mikan by herself in her room. She quietly walked toward the door and switched her lock on, so that no one would come in abruptly and then placed the tickets on the nearby drawer, before slowly walking over to her bed.

She slowly climbed onto her bed and slowly rested her head on her pillow, and then raised her lower half up. She then slowly moved her fingers to the zipper on her jeans and slowly glided it down, revealing her now wet, white colored panties. Moaning slightly into her pillow, she slowly slid her fingers into her panties and began to play around with her vagina. She slowly rubbed her fingers against the walls of her vagina as she moaned into the pillow to prevent any loud moans from escaping her mouth and alerting anyone who walked by her room. She closed her eyes tightly as she could never get used to the feeling of playing with herself.

"Rito..." She moaned out his name once again as her brother's warm smiling face appeared in her thoughts as she began to move her fingers into and out of her pussy. "Rito..." Suddenly, her mind began to imagine herself getting fucked by her brother and to her it felt like the real thing. She wanted him oh so badly, but she new Rito would never do anything like this with her. In fact, she wished that she wasn't his sister, that way she would want to have sex with him every single minute of each day. However, she couldn't because she knew it was wrong and he didn't see her that way.

She hated being his brother so much maybe thats why she started to call him by his first name because she didn't want him to be her brother. She wanted him to be more than that. She wanted to be his lover. She wanted to have sex with, let him caress her all over her body. She wanted to marry him, have children with him and spend the rest of her life with him. However, in reality she knew all those dreams couldn't come true.

"Rito..." She creamed into the pillow as she climaxed and began to soak both her her panties and jeans. She could never get tired of her climax that felt so good whenever she thought of Rito. She wanted him. She didn't care how he did it or when, but she wanted to have sex with him. She would even allow him to cum insider her if thats what it took. As her orgasm died down she lowered her bottom half to rest on her bed as she felt her panties and jeans begin to get wet with her vaginal secretion as she breathed heavily into her pillow.

She wanted Rito. But she knew it wasn't possible. As she cried into her pillow of the thought, she knew that today was going to be special and she would do anything to make sure it stayed that way. She just wanted it to be her and Rito and no matter what she would make sure it stays that way. She wanted him to know her feelings, she wanted him, but she knew it wasn't going to happen unless a miracle happens. Why? Because it was taboo.

**To be continued…**


	3. The 'Date'

Disclaimer: Do not own anything related which includes characters of To-Love-Ru.

**Rated M for lemons. You have been warned.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 3**

_I couldn't believe that my date with Rito was finally going to happen, even though he didn't know it was a date, but to me it was going to be my first date with my own brother. To think that it would finally be me and Rito by ourselves, no Lala or her inventions, no Haruna, just her and Rito. This would be the happiest day of my life if nothing goes wrong that is. Hopefully, nothing does go wrong..._

Mikan looked at herself in the mirror at the outfit she decided on wearing for her date with Rito to the movies. She twirled once and one more time again to make sure that her outfit was cute, but good for her first date, not just with her brother, but her first date in general. She decided to go casual on her date. She wore a white shirt with a pink flower pattern on the right side of the shirt, she also wore a white and blue colored sweater since it was the middle of October and she didn't want to catch a cold, a dark blue skirt, black stockings and a pair of black colored flats.

Mikan even put on a little bit of make up, but not too much, she wasn't trying to give Rito hints that she thought it was a date, but knowing Rito's dense mind, he wouldn't have figured it out anyway. Making sure she was all set, she grabbed her black colored purse and left her room. When she arrived downstairs, she saw Rito watching the television in the living room and took this chance to surprise him.

She slowly crept toward him and when she was right behind him, she immediately covered his eyes with her hands and with a smile, she playfully asked, "Guess who?"

"Hahaha, very funny, Mikan!" Rito chuckled as Mikan giggled before removing her hands. Rito took one look at her and was surprised to see how cute her clothes were and blushed slightly and being Rito, complimented her, "You look cute in those clothes, Mikan."

Mikan could only blush at his statement before she turned her head away, "What are you saying, all of a sudden?" Mikan replied to his compliment as Rito smiled at his sister. Turning around completely, Mikan couldn't help but put on a warm smile as her cheeks flared up, happy of the compliment Rito gave her.

"We should get going before the movie starts." Rito suggested after looking at the clock as Mikan turned her head and nodded in agreement. Then, the two left the house, under Lala's and her sister's care, and headed toward the movie theater.

When they arrived at the movie theater, Mikan and Rito went straight toward the line with the fewest people in line and small talked while they waited. They talked about a lot of things, beginning with what they expect in the movie, school life and the strange situations that they went through ever since Lala came to earth and lived with them.

"Ah, looks like its our turn." Rito stated as the two walked toward the booth and Mikan gave the tickets to the lady in the booth, who gladly accepted the tickets.

"Enjoy the movie!" She told as they thanked her, before walking inside with their stubs in hand. Once inside the two decided that it would be best to get their seats first before buying their snacks and they did so. They walked up to the employee and he took their stubs before directing them toward the correct theater.

"Please head on to theater 3 and enjoy the movie." He told them as he ripped he stub in half and gave them one half of the ticket.

"Arigatou!" Rito told the employee as he and Mikan headed toward theater three. Once they reached theater three, they decided on where to sit and chose the back row of the middle section of the theater and chose to sat in the middle so that they could see the big screen in full. "Alright then, I'll go get us some snacks before the movie begins. Do you want anything special?" He asked Mikan as she took her seat, putting her purse on her lap.

"No, just popcorn and sodas are fine." She told him as he nodded before walking out of the theater and toward the concession stand.

Mikan was excited and glad nothing happened that would ruin their 'date' so far. She hoped it would stay that way. She could feel her cheeks blush at the thought of their hands accidentally touching each other when they reached for popcorn, but knew it wasn't going to happen since she was getting her own bag. After a while, Rito finally came back and her eyes widened when she noticed that Rito only had one bag of popcorn.

"Sorry, Mikan. But it looks like we have to share popcorn since I didn't have enough money to buy two bags." He told her as he handed her her drink and sat down in his seat next to her. She stared at her soda in shock.

'Maybe, just maybe, it might happen...' Mikan thought as the image of their hands touching each other played in her head. She blushed at what it would feel like touching Rito's hand again. She wanted to feel the warmth his hands created. She wanted it bad.

"Mikan, is everything alright?" Rito asked, bringing Mikan away from her thoughts as he looked at her, sipping his soda as she shook her head.

"No, everything is fine." She answered as Rito looked at her with a raised eyebrow before he shrugged and look forward as Mikan slightly turned her head to look at his face. She found herself blushing even redder as she stared at him. She looked down to see that the large bag of popcorn was between them and the same picture played in her head again. Taking a sip of her soda, she reached for the popcorn and unfortunately, it didn't happen that time. She was saddened at first, but she knew there would be more chances later on, especially when the movie played. Speaking of which, the lights in the theater darkened, signaling the start of the movie.

The movie wasn't bad, but it it probably was only because Mikan wasn't interested in action flicks. She preferred the romantic and romance comedy types, but looking at Rito's smiling and excited face, she couldn't help but make this movie her favorite out of every movie she saw. She was extremely glad that Rito was enjoying himself and she was as well.

By the time it was halfway through the movie, Rito suddenly stood up, alerting Mikan. "Sorry, but I got to use the bathroom." He whispered to her as she acknowledged in understanding as she watch him leave the theater. Letting out a sigh, she looked back at the movie screen and hoped the image that kept playing in her mind were to come true. She wanted to feel his warmth. However, thinking about Rito's warmth, suddenly made her wet, surprising Mikan herself. She lowered a hand to her panties and she could feel the heat she was generating and when she touched her panties, she could feel her that she was really wet.

'This is so embarrassing...even here at the movies...thoughts of Rito make me wet...' She thought as she began to move her fingers around, letting out quiet moans. She felt her cheeks heat up every second she felt the pleasure grow. She hoped she didn't get caught by anyone, especially Rito. She looked around to see if anyone was watching her and she was relieved when no one was. Closing her eyes, she continued to play with herself and turned toward the door of the theater from time to time, watching if Rito returned. Suddenly, the door opened and out came Rito as Mikan immediately removed her hands from her groin section and sipped her soda, trying not to look all flushed.

Thankfully, Rito sat back down in his seat without any signs of being suspicious. "So, did I miss anything good?" His sudden question made Mikan nervous. However, she calmed down when she noticed that he was just talking about the movie.

"N-Nothing exciting..." She answered nervously as Rito nodded his head, still staring at the screen.

The two continued watching the movie and Mikan still hoped the image she had would happen, but she became incredibly nervous because of her masturbating and was too afraid to look at Rito, thinking that if she did, she wouldn't control herself. However, she wanted to take a peek to see if Rito was still enjoying himself. She mustered the courage and turned her head, but she was caught surprised when Rito was asleep, snoring slightly.

This made Mikan frown. 'Was I...really that...boring...' She frowned and could feel tears start to well up in her eyes, but she prevented them from falling. She looked at Rito's sleeping face and found herself smiling. He looked so peaceful and she found herself smiling warmly at him. However, this caused her to get even wetter and a sudden idea popped to her head. It was risky, but this might be a one in a life time chance. She slowly took his hand nearest her, and slowly carried it over to her. She kept her gaze on Rito in case he woke up and she lowered his hand to her groin section.

When she felt his fingers touch her womanhood, she bit her lip to prevent a loud moan from escaping her mouth. When she calmed down slightly, she put her hand on top of his and began to move his hand around her vagina and clit, as she let out soft moans as she moved his hand around, which took her pleasure to an extreme level. She could feel the feeling in her stomach quicken with every movement. Still keeping an eye on Rito, she covered her mouth with her free hand as she climaxed. She could feel her juices soaking her panties as she began to pant before she removed Rito's hand from her groin section. She never felt an orgasm like that before and she was glad that she took the risk. His warmth around her womanhood was nothing like she ever experienced. This really became her favorite movie.

At the end of the movie, Mikan softly nudged Rito awake as he slowly opened his eyes. He looked over at Mikan and he frowned. "Ah, sorry Mikan, I fell asleep." He frowned deeper as Mikan shook her head.

"It's okay. Besides I really like the movie and was glad to see it with you, Rito." Rito smiled at his sister before they sat up and began making their way out of the theater.

On their trip home, Mikan noticed that Rito was fidgeting with the hand she used to relieve herself with and began to panic. "Hmmm...I don't remember spilling soda on my hand..." He said out loud, relieving Mikan.

"You m-must have done it unconsciously when you were asleep." Mikan told him as Rito smiled at her.

"Yeah, your probably right." He replied as Mikan walked beside him.

"Ne, Rito..." Mikan whispered as Rito looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"What is it, Mikan?"

Mikan nervously gulped before she stopped, causing Rito to stop as well. "Can we...hold hands?"

Rito let out a surprised shriek as he blushed at her sudden request. "What are...you..."

Mikan could feel herself blush even harder as she turned her head and with a frown asked, "What...you don't want to?"

"Uh...no...it's just that...you caught me by surprise..." He told her as he walked to her and too his left hand in her right and she smiled warmly at the warmth his hand emitted. Looking up at him, her smile widened to one Rito never saw before.

"Thank you...Onii-chan!" She told him as he rubbed the back of his head nervously.

"S-Sure..." He answered as the two walked home, hand in hand. This was definitely a day, Mikan would never forget. She really loved that movie.

**To be continued...**


	4. Taboo

Disclaimer: Do not own anything related which includes the characters of To-Love-Ru

**Rated M for lemons. You have been warned.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 4

_Has it really been one week since I did that? I guess I was so glad that Rito and I went on a date that I couldn't help myself. And yet...what I did was wrong...wasn't it? I can't help this feeling in the back of my head that I can't be with Rito and can't become someone who would take care of him for the rest of his life...like what a...wife would do. That's right...because we're siblings we can't get married and I...can't become his wife...why?_

Mikan was annoyed. It was not that she was bothered by the fact that Rito was playing a video game with Lala, but the fact that Momo was leaning a little close to her brother. Ever since Mikan told herself that she wanted to spend more time with Rito, it never happened usually because of the antics of the Deviluke sisters hogging Rito all the time. She hated it, but she wondered what she could do about it. It was obvious to her that Rito was a playboy, attracting almost every girl he hung out with. But, no matter how much a playboy he was, he never showed any attraction to her.

Sighing to herself, she stood up from the couch and walked toward the kitchen, hoping to get a glass of water to clear her thoughts. She did so, but she became surprised when Rito walked into the kitchen as well. She heard him mumble something, but couldn't make it out. She could feel herself get warmer and warmer the closer Rito walked toward her. She wasn't sure what he was going to do, but her eyes widened when she felt his hand on her shoulder. She couldn't help but fluster as he then leaned his chest closer to her body as she began to panic.

'W-What is he d-doing...?' Mikan thought as she closed her eyes only to feel him lift her hand off her shoulder. She slowly opened her eyes to see Rito was no longer behind her, but near the fridge, gulping down on a glass of water as she managed to fit two and two together. 'I see...he was just leaning against me to get a glass cup from the cupboard...' She thought slightly disappointed.

"Ah, that's the stuff..." Rito exclaimed, wiping his mouth from the water he drank as he looked over to Mikan, noticing the small frown on her face. "Is something wrong, Mikan?"

Mikan was instantly taken away from her thoughts at Rito's question and looked over at him, cheeks slightly red. "Ah, i-it's n-nothing, R-Rito..." She answered getting a raised eyebrow from Rito who looked at her a little worried. However, he just shrugged it off knowing if Mikan said she was okay, then she was and placed the glass into the sink and walked out of the kitchen, allowing Mikan to release the breathe of air that she didn't notice she was holding.

"B-Baka Mikan...getting all flustered like that..." She muttered quietly to herself as she narrowed her eyes down at the glass of water she was holding as she watched her fingers begin to fidget the cup slightly. She let out a sigh as she then turned to look at the clock and noticed it was getting late. Finishing the glass of water she decided to take a quick shower before going to bed.

* * *

Mikan woke up with a start as she stared in front of her, her chest beating fairly quickly as she placed her hands over her heart to try and calm it down. Mikan was never the type to dream about perverted things, but for some reason, she had been dreaming such dreams ever since she went on that date with Rito. She felt ashamed about, but at the same time was also sad because of the fact that those dreams could never happen to her, especially since the dreams were about her and Rito doing things that are, like Yui would say, indecent.

Once Mikan calmed her fast beating heart down, she rose from her bed and decided to get a glass of warm milk to help her get back to sleep. As she made her way down the hallway, she stopped in front of Rito's warm and looked at it. She knew he was probably sleeping, the question was, was there someone else sleeping with him. She felt herself frown, but at the same time curious as she gulped before slowly reaching for the doorknob. She quietly opened the door and peeked inside only to find Rito sleeping soundly in his bed with no one but him on it. She let out a sigh in relief, but then felt her body move on it's own as she entered the room and closed the door behind it, even using the lock Rito decided to finally put on his door, despite the fact he always forgot to lock it.

She fought of the voice in her head to stop what she was doing, and she wanted to, but her body did not agree with her and before she knew it, she was looking down at Rito's sleeping face as her body was just above his, her legs between her brothers. "Onii-chan..." She whispered as she felt herself lowering head toward his. She was inches away from Rito's face as she could feel his warm breath against her lips causing them to tingle in excitement. She didn't know what was going on with her, but she couldn't stop. Her lips were inches away from his but she stopped when the sound of thunder in the night sky caused her to freeze in fear as she covered her ears and rolled off of Rito and onto the open space of his bed. Mikan was afraid as she could hear the rain pour down from outside as her body began to shake. She hated thunderstorms and she hated it especially during night when she would cower by herself in her room underneath her sheets and only fall asleep when the storm ended.

Suddenly, she heard Rito grumble in his sleep and before she knew it, Rito had one of his arms around her, hugging her closer to his chest as she could feel his warm breath against her ear. Mikan couldn't help but let out a moan as she felt herself get closer in contact with him as she reminiscence the time where the two of them were younger. She missed the days when it was only the two of them and maybe the times when they spent together was the starting point for when she felt these feelings toward Rito. She always loved the warm feeling her brother had and the nice and comforting smell that his body emitted, which always seemed to calm her down when she was younger and even now.

Mikan smiled at this and looked back down at his arm which was slightly pressed below her breasts as her cheeks became flustered. "Ne, Rito..." Se said even though she knew he was probably too deep in his sleep to hear her. "...do you remember...when we were little that we used to sleep like this whenever there was a storm...?" She continued narrowing her eyes. "...How much did I grow?" She suddenly asked, even surprising her as she used her free hand to place it on top of his. She then slowly moved his hand up toward her chest and placed it softly against her breast as she let out a gasp. She loved the feeling of Rito's hand against her breast and she wanted him to do more. She began to move his hand around her breast and she let out gasps and moans at the feeling of her breast being massaged by Rito's warm hand. "R-Rito..."

"Mikan...?" Mikan's eyes widened as she heard Rito's voice and felt him stir in his sleep as she began to panic. "W-What are you...HEH!" She heard Rito yell as he saw his hand on her breast. "W-WHAT...W-WHAT...?" He tried to say something but he couldn't as his mind was clouded with hundreds of thoughts as his face got as red as a beet.

"R-Rito...this..." Mikan tried to explain as she could feel Rito trying to remove his hands from her breast, but to his surprise Mikan held his hand in place.

"Mikan?" He asked surprised at what she was doing.

"Please...Rito..." Mikan pleaded with Rito which not surprised Rito but herself as well. "Please..."

"M-Mikan..." Rito whispered her name as he felt his own body move on his own as he squeezed her breast, causing the young girl to moan. He followed it up by gently moving her breast in a circle as Mikan felt herself get warmer and wetter the longer Rito continued to move his hand.

Rito didn't understand why he was doing this, especially since he was doing this to his own little sister. He knew this was wrong. He knew that siblings shouldn't do something like this, but why didn't Mikan stop him? Did Mikan think about doing stuff like this with him? He wasn't sure anymore. He, in fact, wasn't in control of his body anymore as he felt his hand moved down and then climbed back under Mikan's shirt as he grabbed her breast under her bra. Mikan was surprised at his action, but let out moans as she loved the feeling of Rito's bare hand rubbing against her breast as she could feel a certain place between her legs get wetter.

Mustering up her strength, she grabbed Rito's hand and flipped him onto the bed as she sat on top of him, Rito's hand still massaging her breast as he looked up at her with wide eyes and a flustered face. "Onii-chan..." Rito was surprised that she called him by 'Onii-chan' but forgot all about that as Mikan lowered her lips and crashed them onto Ritos. His eyes widened as far as they could as Mikan tried to enter his mouth with her tongue and eventually gave in and opened his mouth to allow it. Mikan expressed how happy she was that Rito gave her permission into her kiss as she explored Rito's mouth with her tongue.

She pulled away from Rito's mouth due to the loss of oxygen as she stared into Rito's eyes with all the love she had for him. Rito noticed this in her eyes as he couldn't believe how much she loved him. He knew she did, but only thought it was like family love, but her eyes didn't say that, her eyes had the same love that romantic couple had that he seen in movies. "Mikan..." He said her name, which made the smile on her face grew wider.

"Onii-chan...I love you...I love you so much..." Rito's eyes widened at her declaration as he didn't know what to do. He however, did the only thing he could have done at the moment and just like anyone else in such a position with a beautiful girl, he went by his extincts. He leaned upward and kissed Mikan back, surprising her at first, but she smiled into the kiss as she was overwhelmed by her feelings and became the happiest girl at that moment. She kissed back as they both opened the mouths and their tongues battle it out as Rito sat up with his arms wrapped around Mikan's waist as she had her arms wrapped around his neck.

Rito pulled back from the kiss as he removed Mikan's shirt over her head and then kissed her again while reaching behind her and unclasping her bra, which fell in the small area between the two. As soon as Rito pulled back he looked down at his sister's small breasts and his gaze became embarrassing for Mikan. However, he gave her a smile before he leaned forward and placed his mouth around one of her breast and began sucking on the erect nipple, while the other was tended by his right hand. Mikan let out a loud gasp and arched her back as the feeling of Rito's mouth around her breast was nothing like she ever experienced before, which included what she did back on their 'date'.

"Onii-chan..." She moaned as he took the liberty of sucking on the other breast. Mikan loved what Rito was making her body do as she grabbed his head with her hands and pulled him closer to her chest. Once Rito finished tending to her breast he kissed her again before creating a trailing of kisses down to her neck, collarbone and finally down to her breasts once again.

"Mikan..." Rito whispered as he lifted her off of him and gently down onto the bed as he moved his hands down to her pants and slowly removed them to reveal her wet panties. Mikan felt herself fluster as he gazed at her panties as she moved her head away from him in embarrassment.

"Please...you looking at my...is embarrassing..." Mikan told him in a quiet, weak voice. Rito looked back at her and smiled.

"But Mikan...you look so beautiful..." He told her as tears formed at the corner of her eyes.

"Onii-chan..." She said with all the love she felt for her brother in her voice as Rito gave back his own warm smile and carefully removed her panties, revealing her wet womanhood. Rito was amazed at how wet she was and slowly spread her legs apart before lowering his face down to her pussy and then began using his tongue, surprising Mikan as she let out a gasp and moaned each time she felt Rito's tongue flick her clitoris. "Onii-chan..." She moaned his name which became music to Rito's ears as he entered her pussy with his tongue. "Ah...ah..Onii-chan..."

After a while Mikan couldn't help herself as her orgasm hit her, which Rito slowly drank most of it. Mikan couldn't believe what she felt as she watched Rito lift his face from her womanhood and looked at her. "Mikan...you taste sweet..." He told her, making her blush as red as she possibly could as he kissed her again. Mikan could taste her juices from within Rio's mouth as she explored his mouth her tongue in a long and passionate kiss. When Rito pulled away, he looked down at Mikan as he knew what she wanted. "Mikan...are you sure...?"

"H-Hai...Onii-chan...please...I love you so much...so please..." Mikan pleaded as Rito couldn't resist her plight as he nodded and kissed her one more time before he crawled back toward her entrance and removed his erect penis from his boxers. Mikan stared at his penis with wide eyes and couldn't believe how big it was.

"Are you ready, Mikan?" He asked his sister as she nodded her head and prepared herself from the pain she knew was coming.

Rito gulped nervously as he lined himself up with her entrance before he slowly began entering her. "Ah..." Mikan moaned as he slowly entered into her and stopped when he felt a barrier and looked down at Mikan one more time. She gave him a nod to continue and with one push, he entered her, breaking the barrier as Mikan cried out in pain.

"Ah Mikan...I'm sorry!" Rito apologized and was ready to pull out, but Mikan wrapped her legs around his waist to prevent him from doing so.

"No...please don't...it's starting to feel better..." She told him as he watched her calm herself down. Rito didn't move until Mikan gave him permission as he didn't want to hurt her anymore than what he did already. "Ok...you can move...but slowly..."

Rito nodded his head as he pulled back and then reentered her again and continue din a slow pace as her vaginal secretion and blood dripped down onto the bed. Rito couldn't believe what he was doing with Mikan but the feeling of him being inside her was amazing. Her vagina was very tight which made it even better as he slightly quicken the pace. Mikan on the other hand was the happiest person on earth right now and the feeling of having sex with her brother was just the way her dream felt, but only ten times as better. "Faster...Onii-chan..." She pleaded as Rito nodded his head and did increase his speed as he lowered himself and kissed her while continuing to thrust inside her.

Rito was close and it did not help his cause when he felt her vaginal walls tighten around his member. Mikan was close to her orgasm as well and she made her mind at that moment and then. She wanted Rito to cum inside her. Yes she knew the chances that she might become pregnant, but she didn't care. This was probably the only chance of her having sex with her brother and she didn't want it to go to waste. "Mikan...I'm going to cum..." He told her as he grunted and quicken his thrusts.

"Please...Onii-chan...cum inside me..." She told him.

"But..."

"Please...!" She shouted as she wrapped her legs tightly around him and hugged his body closer to hers as her mind suddenly went white. She let out a scream as she climaxed and felt Rito's hot seeds enter her womb. "ONII-CHAN!" Mikan screamed to the heavens as Rito slowed down his thrusts before he removed himself from her and rolled over to the side as both of them stared up to the ceiling, both trying to catch their breaths. Mikan slightly opened her eyes and turned her head to look at Rito and she gave him the warmest smile she ever gave. "Arigatou, Onii-chan! I love you!" She hugged his arm as she feel asleep.

Mikan knew what they both did was wrong. She knew what they did was taboo. But she didn't give a damn!

**The End**

**

* * *

**

**Author's Notes:** Thank you all for reading my story and your reviews. Your reviews make my world go round and I hope you all enjoyed Taboo and hope you read any of my future stories. Ja Ne!


End file.
